


ADDICTION

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Summary: 当白蜡木被创造出来的时候，森林里其他的树都感到嫉妒。这是最美的树，在北欧神话中是世界之树，你没办法说它有任何不好。而到了冬天，白蜡木的叶子掉光了，其他树看到了它的黑芽开始嘲笑它：“瞧瞧～白蜡木把手指伸进灰里了。”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 18





	ADDICTION

**Author's Note:**

> 当白蜡木被创造出来的时候，森林里其他的树都感到嫉妒。这是最美的树，在北欧神话中是世界之树，你没办法说它有任何不好。而到了冬天，白蜡木的叶子掉光了，其他树看到了它的黑芽开始嘲笑它：“瞧瞧～白蜡木把手指伸进灰里了。”

“210号房的患者还是老样子吗？”  
  
“是的，裴医生。”  
  
“开的药她都有按量吃吗？”  
  
“有的，我每次都确认她服下了才离开。”  
  
黑色的油性笔在210号房患者的病历上添了几笔，女人葱白的手指点着病历上的入院记录，陷入沉思。  
  
「姜涩琪」  
「女」  
「24岁」  
「严重反复的自残行为。」  
  
裴柱现第一次见到210号房患者的时候，脑海里跳出来的一个形容词就是“木偶”。作为精神科的医生，她见过太多支离破碎的灵魂，见过声嘶力竭，也见过沉默寡言，但210号床眼神里透露的空洞无底和几近于绝望的麻木是裴柱现这些年作为医生少有遇到的。  
  
严重反复的自残行为，却觉察不到自杀倾向，裴柱现推测她是在借自残的行为惩罚自己，却抓不住缘由。开出的抗抑郁药物似乎并没能缓解患者情绪，210号房患者依旧保持着沉默，像个牵线木偶一样乖顺的遵从着医嘱却于事无补。  
  
“2…”向来注重医患距离的裴柱现习惯性地用病房号来称呼患者，却在发出第一个音之后不自然地改口，“姜…涩琪…？”  
  
大概是入院几个月来久违地被人叫出名字，让原本呆坐在病床边专注看着窗外余晖的人扭过头看向出现在病房的女人。迎着日落时分的最后残光，衬得象征医生的白大褂穿在裴柱现身上更添了一份不可侵犯的神圣感，迫使姜涩琪下意识地眯起眼凝神去看。那是裴柱现第一次在姜涩琪的空洞眼神里看到了东西，那双因着单眼皮而显得尤为清冷无情的双眼里满是自己的倒影。但也只是短暂的一瞥，那人又扭头专注地看起了夕阳，即便如此身为精神科医生的裴柱现没有错过对方眼底那一瞬的闪烁。  
  
对于患者的治疗，打开他们内心深处的层层戒备是迈出痊愈的第一步，一直找不到方法的裴柱现感觉自己在那一刻握住了钥匙。她踱步来到病床边，站在姜涩琪的同一侧，静静的，也不说话，只是陪她一起看着窗外的光景。  
  
连续几周裴柱现都重复着同姜涩琪一起看夕阳这件事，她在赌，赌姜涩琪会不会主动开口跟她说话。  
  
事实证明裴柱现赌对了，却不知输赢。  
  
划分出的安全领域被第三人自由的进出让姜涩琪感到焦虑不安，而病房里任何可能被用来自残的物件都被收整一空，积压的情绪和欲望濒临在药物控制的界点，她最终放弃了挣扎。  
  
_**既然那么好奇就尽情来了解吧。**_  
_**我赤裸裸的剖开自己，鲜血淋漓。**_  
_**而作为代价你将与我一同负重前行。**_  
  
“想听故事就脱掉你的白大褂。”  
  
又是同样的一天，裴柱现拉开病房门迎上的不是已经习惯的背对着自己专注看夕阳的身影，而是姜涩琪靠坐在病床上，入院以来开口说的第一句话，对自己说的话。  
  
这样的要求让裴柱现一愣，但她很快接受了这个条件，姜涩琪的开口无疑是一种突破。于是她脱下了象征医生的白大褂，在对方眼神的示意下将衣服挂在床尾后，又在病床边的椅子上坐下静候姜涩琪的发言。  
  
病床上的人没有急着说话，她又陷入了一如往日的沉默，将深邃的目光放向窗外，紧盯着日落光线。良久，就在裴柱现以为她不会再开口的时候，姜涩琪说出了第二句话，一个问句，她问：“裴医生，你认为世人生而有罪吗？”  
  
落日的余晖洒在姜涩琪脸上，淡淡且古旧又泛黄的颜色平和温馨，而被这团温暖包裹着的人望着窗外，面无表情地说着没有温度的话，“人生而有罪，活着是为了救赎。我想我跟其他人最大的不同，在于我更喜欢夕阳。太阳撞上地平线的瞬间色彩最为壮丽，这也许是我唯一的罪。”  
  
“你信仰宗教？”  
  
“不，我不信仰任何宗教。”  
  
“那你怎么会用宗教里最无情的那些概念，比如罪恶…还认为它能独立存在于宗教之外。”裴柱现并不了解姜涩琪的经历，但仅凭那副无辜无害的外表和眼下的交流，她无法将眼前的人和“罪恶”两个字联系在一起，也不明白为什么喜欢夕阳会是一种罪。  
  
“所以接下来才是我要说的，裴医生～”  
  
“噢，抱歉～”

“我第一次接触到性，是七岁那年一个炎热的午后，大汗淋漓的清醒过来本能的寻找家中唯一的风扇，它在父母的房间，我在房间门口听到风扇的声音和陌生的吱呀声，至今我还能想起母亲的惊慌和父亲的愤怒，我大概能在父亲的皮带下知道这并不是什么可以被知道的事。”

“这件事其实也并不少见…抱歉，请继续…”  
  
“我的第一次，发生在我十岁那年，邻家的哥哥披着伪善的面皮夺走了我的童贞。他像我的父亲对母亲那样压在我的身上正面动了三下，又像翻面包片那样把我翻过去，从背后压着我动了五下，那是近乎死亡的疼痛，母亲或许也那样疼痛，我的眼前一片扭曲，我想叫喊却被捂住了嘴。而在很久后的某一天，我才意识到那天下午在那个房间里发生的事意味着什么。”仿佛是在叙述一段与自己毫不相关的事，又或者说的是一个毫不相干的人，姜涩琪的眼里满是对口中的那个“我”的嫌弃与厌恨。  
  
“那并不是你的错…”裴柱现不是没猜想过姜涩琪自我惩罚的理由，却万万没往这方面想。同为女性的立场让她的语气带上了温度，自然的试图宽解面前的人不该拥有的自责感，同时怨恨起那个素未谋面作出禽兽行径的人。  
  
“不，我是有罪的。”似乎是周遭气温的下降，又或者是陷入不堪回忆的寒冷，床上的人抱住自己搓了搓手臂后掖了掖盖在身上的被子，“我深深厌恶着那个年幼无知的自己，更厌恶因为那样的性而从中获得快感的自己。我抗拒男性的触碰，却着迷性所带来的愉悦，丑陋又恶心。”  
  
“于是在十六岁那年我开始自慰，通过玩弄着自己的阴蒂来不断得到愉悦，我抗拒类似阴茎的自慰棒，却又依赖那样的粗壮能带来快乐。而每当一切结束，高潮退下后袭来的空虚，那种感觉就好像整个宇宙就只有我，形单影只。整个身体都充斥着孤独和泪水，由内而外的恶心感让我止不住的呕吐，我厌弃那样的自己，却无法阻止自己。”  
  
“压抑的自慰逐渐不能满足高涨的性欲，于是我开始寻求别的路途。那是称得上一次愉快的性，发生在我二十岁，我姑且用‘L’来称呼她。L是在各方面都跟我磨合得很好的一个人，无论是兴趣爱好，还是性。在和她做爱的时候，她总能用完美的技巧带给我绝妙的体验，但我无法在和她肌肤相亲的时候直视她的眼睛。她不知道她所触碰的我有多肮脏，她不知道她眼里随时可以溢出的爱对我来说有多么沉重又烫人。于是为了证明我有多么不值得，我不再只拘泥于她的身下。可她明知道我和不同的人做爱，甚至毫不避讳地留下痕迹，却统统视若无睹。她说她爱我，真是可笑，连我自己都不愿意来爱自己，她又怎么能爱我。”  
  
“事实证明我是对的，她终究还是选择了知难而退。而在和她结束了恋人关系的道德束缚后，我更加肆无忌惮，几乎是夜夜笙歌，我去不同女人的床上，或者带不同的女人去床上，可能有没有床也无所谓。性爱的过程由痛苦的享受渐渐变得极富目的性，就是为了高潮。只有在高潮的那一刻我才能无比清晰的感受到自己，可是看着眼前陌生的女人又感到无比的绝望，我万分憎恨自己的身体，却又不得不仰赖它给我带来的欢愉…简直是一个水性杨花又下贱的婊子。”  
  
“不，你不是。”一直专心听着的裴柱现终于忍不住出声反驳了姜涩琪，她不该将年幼时不愉快的性体验都推脱成自己的责任，不该为自己产生对性的渴望而感到厌弃自责。  
  
“裴医生～我清楚我是一个怎样糟糕的人。有人跟我说性的秘方是爱情，可是我不相信爱情。无论是L也好，还是我之后在床上辗转遇到的不同的人，我深知这样的我所到之处只会带来毁灭。就好像Joe试图去抓住她和Jerome的爱，可无数次明知故犯的肉体背叛最终让Jerome的眼里只剩厌恶。我知道只有正常、积极的爱才能拯救我，可偏偏这样的我注定得不到爱神眷顾。最好的证明是我逐渐麻木的身体，越到后来的性爱越像是一种例行公事，她们的手指在我的下体抽动，我却没有了任何感觉，没有意义却难以戒掉，仿佛是对我这些年放纵的惩罚，而这仅仅也只是个开始。”  
  
“我开始试图停止这样的行为，戒掉性爱的那段时间称得上是恐怖，我似乎随时都能看到虫子在墙缝里蠕动，耗子、蛇和蟑螂从地里爬出来，爬到我的身上来，无论我如何驱赶都无济于事。我只能一遍又一遍的割开自己的皮肉来保持我的清醒，疼痛让我不再陷入恐惧和幻想，甚至我可以看到隐隐约约的走马灯，七岁的、十岁的、十六岁的、二十岁的、每一次的，越往前越清晰，痛苦又欢愉。我看到血液流淌在肌肤，冲走了那些污秽。那时候我才能感受到救赎，会有无数个我告诉我错的不是我。原来这才是我的赎罪的唯一方式。”

“涩琪，我会帮助你的，请你相信我。”如果说一开始的好奇只是为了能够对症下药，那么现在的裴柱现更加深知眼前的人所需要的不仅仅是药，还有在不同人之间寻找的安全感和自我价值的认同。对于裴柱现的热心和信誓旦旦并没能换来姜涩琪的点头，姜涩琪直视着裴柱现的眼睛又继续开始了沉默。

“那么裴医生，你现在拥有我的秘密了。” 姜涩琪低头看着没有放开自己双手的人，低声的呢喃着，露出一个虚无的笑。

  


* * *

  
  
“裴医生，210号房病人的氟西汀和阿普唑仑的药量要逐渐开始减少吗？”  
  
“嗯，氟西汀暂时停一下，阿普唑仑改成一天一粒，观察一下患者反应吧。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
在那次谈话后，裴柱现意识到姜涩琪该接受心理治疗。精神科里拥有心理咨询师执照的医生为数不多，而按照医院规定，进行心理辅助治疗的医生和掌控患者药量的精神主治医不能为同一个。可裴柱现也说不上来自己是出于什么心态，下意识的不想把姜涩琪这个患者交给其他人。于是配合着一段时间私底下进行的心理谈话治疗，裴柱现认为这几个月来姜涩琪的情况有所改善，加之前几天护士上报来的用药反馈，说患者似乎出现较为明显的副作用，让裴柱现做出了减轻药量的决定。  
  
那么事情是从哪里开始脱轨的呢？非要说的话，裴柱现认为是从这里。  
  
“你和210号房病人似乎走的有点近。”  
  
“有医护人员跟我反应有几次看到你出现在210号病房，没有穿白大褂。”  


来自系主任的委婉提醒预示着表面平和的崩塌。夜班当值的裴柱现和往常一样例行检查着每个患者的情况，却在路过210病房时听到了里面的动静。半夜三点的医院静得可怕，她轻声的拉开210号房的门时能觉察到里面人动作的停滞，裴柱现以为姜涩琪是不是趁着医护人员不注意又偷偷开始了自我伤害的行为，却被下一秒的喘息声止住了动作。当下意识到床上的人在做什么的时候裴柱现就该转身离开，偏偏她的脚仿佛就被那声音固住了一样，淫靡的水声随着抽动在寂静中被无限放大，而姜涩琪口中低哑的人名更是让裴柱现感到脸上一阵燥红，姜涩琪在喊自己。感觉视线在黑暗中对上的那一刻，裴柱现终于落荒而逃，连门都忘了随手拉上。病床上的人看着那个慌不择路的背影，伴随着夺眶而出的眼泪露出讥讽的笑，空洞又绝望。  
  
_**看吧，这就是在所谓秘密之中肮脏不堪的我。**_  
_**你害怕了吗？**_  
  
那晚的突发事件后裴柱现减少了和姜涩琪不必要的接触，来自系主任及时的警告让裴柱现心安理得的拉开着距离。再给彼此一点时间，她们就能退回最初的医患关系。可是姜涩琪却仿佛得知了裴柱现的想法，一张轻薄的退院通知单截断了她和她的联系。  
  
“没有主治医师的允许，患者是怎么退院的？！谁签的单子？”愤怒的情绪占据上风，等裴柱现回过神来的时候，她已经把质问说出了口。  
  
“是…是朴医生。”护士小心翼翼的开口，得罪哪个医生，都不是明智的选择。话音刚落，裴柱现就只给还低着头唯唯诺诺的护士一道白影，往罪魁祸首的办公室冲去。  
  
“为什么擅自动我的病人？”  
  
“嗯～因为涩琪拜托我，就没忍心拒绝掉啊。”朴秀荣的语气十分淡定，似乎对裴柱现来势汹汹的质问早有准备，“况且从你给她开的用药和反馈来看，她确实可以自主选择出院了。”  
  
亲昵的称呼和领口隐隐露出的暗红痕迹，裴柱现简直不敢相信自己的推测，“你和210号房病人做了？”在行医生涯中，裴柱现第一次因为病人说的“拥有秘密”而选择了在姜涩琪的病历上隐瞒了性瘾，而对方眼里的小小吃惊则是证实了她的想法，“你是个医生！”  
  
“对，所以我是在签了单子后，脱了白大褂和她睡的。”似乎是笃定了裴柱现不会捅出去，朴秀荣大大方方的承认了这件事。姜涩琪的性爱技术很高，那是一场你情我愿的愉快体验，没有什么难以启齿的。  
  
“你根本不知道自己在做什么！”  
  
“难道裴医生就知道自己在做什么吗？给患者开药的同时进行心理治疗，系主任给你的警告你以为仅仅是字面上的意思吗？”  
  
被朴秀荣问倒的裴柱现不甘地离开了对方的办公室，关于姜涩琪的事仿佛就这样告落。似乎从来没有出现过这样一个患者，210号病房也很快搬入了新的病人。裴柱现比之前更加不苟言笑，一副拒人千里的冰冷模样，惹来不少患者及其家属的不满，但无奈在治疗上裴柱现尽职尽责，也无法让人说些什么。  
  
现实看似都回到了正轨，而只有裴柱现本人知道一切有多么偏离脱节。几次在她路过210号房的时候都无可遏制的想起那个夜晚，想起姜涩琪压抑而欢愉的喘息，和她在到达时有些嘶哑着叫自己名字的声音。记忆一次又一次的把那个场景重复加强，一遍又一遍将那道对视时深邃又绝望的眼神印刻在裴柱现的脑海，带着颗粒感的声音摩擦着她的脑神经，终于有一天，她湿了。

她想起第一次自己叫出姜涩琪名字的那天，姜涩琪眼里一瞬的情绪，又或许应该称为欲望，她开始在夜里入睡前幻想和对方的痴缠，想象着和她的水乳交融，她理解了姜涩琪的矛盾，她也在罪恶中享受着偷来的欢愉。  


* * *

  
  
“去喝一杯吗？”  
  
自上次不快后关系就一直不尴不尬的朴秀荣突然的邀约让裴柱现在第一时间想要拒绝，可姜涩琪的模样就突然出现在了脑海让她扼制住了发出声的拒绝，“好～”从答应的那刻就抱着某种虚幻的期待，毁灭由此拉开帷幕。  
  
两个外貌优势又气质不同的美女出现在酒吧的时候无疑是道风景线。裴柱不知道是第几次用自己取向正常来拒绝搭讪的女人，而拉自己来同性酒吧的人喝了几杯后，就抛下自己涌入了人群放飞自我。发了个短信告知不知道正在那个花丛里游走的朴秀荣，裴柱现拎起包就往出口走。  
  
昏暗的小巷零零散散的有几对人依偎在一起热吻，裴柱现低着头走过，却撞上了迎面走来的一对女性伴侣。其中一个女孩像无尾熊一样全身挂在另一人身上做着亲热的动作，而被挂的那个人，裴柱现定睛一看，是姜涩琪。  
  
对面的人显然对于会遇见自己大感意外，即使借着夜色也能看清姜涩琪脸上的表情变化，那又是裴柱现不曾读到过的情绪。怀里的女孩似乎也感知到了气氛的不对，贴着姜涩琪的耳朵说了几句话又以一个吻作为今晚的告别。目睹这一切而涌上来的无名之火让裴柱现的话一开口就充满火药味，“我并没有允许你出院。”  
  
“裴医生，我已经不是你的患者了。”  
  
“你曾经是。”  
  
“可你害怕了不是吗？”  
  
在裴柱现拉开门之前姜涩琪就注意到了透过门投射在地的影子。但她还是没能停止动作，甚至是故意的，恶劣地当着裴柱现的面喊着她的名字，得到了意料之中的反应，苦痛煎熬却也终于解脱。  
  
“我是你的主治医。”  
  
“裴医生～”姜涩琪嗤笑着指出裴柱现嘴里的矛盾，“那就该保持好医生和病患应该保持的距离。”  
  
“你无法救赎我，无论是作为主治医，还是裴柱现。”  
  
_**因为你无法爱我，更无法永远爱我。**_  
  
“我可以！”无论是作为主治医，还是裴柱现。她有一种预感，如果就这次又放任对方离开，她就再也找不到她了。行动总是比思维快一步，裴柱现上前牵住了姜涩琪的手，踮脚送上亲吻，融入了这个夜晚的火热。或许从她在姜涩琪面前脱下白大褂的时候，就越过了医生和患者该守着的那条线。  
  
_**我会是你的药，也会成为你的瘾。**_  


* * *

姜涩琪租的屋子不大，大概是她的活动范围并不需要太大的空间。因为没有多余的拖鞋，姜涩琪选择让裴柱现穿上她的，而自己则选择光脚。这样的细节让裴柱现在心底偷偷开心，很显然纵使姜涩琪在不同人的床上辗转，也并没有把人带回家的习惯。裴柱现环顾着屋里的环境，姜涩琪没有开灯，只是打开了屋里的暖气，偶尔路过的汽车前灯把姜涩琪的脸打得忽明忽暗，  
  
“我的父亲喜欢跟我讲白蜡木的故事，通过树和叶子教导我对于爱情的最初印象。可我却忘不了白蜡木作为世界之树的结局，所以你会后悔的，裴柱现。”这确是姜涩琪少有的选择把人带回家，更是破天荒的第一次没有一进门就开始做爱，甚至她还能耐着性子跟人讲故事。  
  
“什么结局？”她总能这样，轻易的勾起自己的好奇，裴柱现觉得更多时候反而姜涩琪更像一个上位者，循循善诱。  
  
“北欧神话中，所有的事物，包括神都不拥有永恒。因为他们的想法接近于事实，所以对他们而言，所有的东西都是不完美的。”姜涩琪动手解着小兔子身上的衣服，一边继续讲述，“这是北欧神话和世界其他神话最不一样的地方，也是我最爱的地方。”她毫不温柔地把收敛了平时生人勿近气场而显得格外软糯好欺的人推倒在有些狭小的单人床，她的手指在裴柱现的白皮肤上着陆，温暖并冲击着，从肩膀扩散至胸膛。热浪席卷裴柱现的腹腔，让她不自觉地咬住下唇。  
  
“我在出院的第一天，就下单买了这个。”姜涩琪说着不知从哪里掏出来一个胡萝卜模样的东西，“从我见到你的第一眼，就觉得你会喜欢它。”然后在手指熟练灵巧的挑逗下，趁着裴柱现的一个不防备，把那个小东西塞入了甬道。随着开关的按下，裴柱现终于明白了那个模样可疑的东西是什么，从来没体验过这样频率的振动让她没能控制住叫出声。而始作俑者没有打算就这样放过好不容易落入手中的猎物，她匍匐在她的弗雷娅身上诉说着因她而起的欲望，“你猜有多少个夜晚我幻想着将你压在身下？我又重新获得了感觉，却无法真正将你拥抱。”姜涩琪虔诚地吻住裴柱现，引导着对方触碰自己，彼此在抚摸中沉沦。她用双手揉捏乳房，用指尖挑逗乳头，感受着裴柱现的颤抖。在清亮的眼神只剩迷离之际切断了震动棒的开关，失去萝卜的小兔子可怜兮兮的看着压在自己身上的人，可姜涩琪不为所动，探入神秘取出了它。每一次手指的弯曲动作与内壁的碰撞都让裴柱现陷入一阵颤抖，如雷鸣由远而近般，高潮的预感渐渐逼近，却迟迟无法攀升到顶端。  
  
“尼德霍格盘踞在世界之树底部，与其他蛇类一起啃食着树根。当树根被咬穿食尽，生命树腐朽，诸神黄昏也会降临。”姜涩琪又继续了讲述，她的手指滑入已经足够湿润来迎接几根手指的秘密花园，每一次手指的勾起与撞击都深入且毫不犹豫准确的击中来裴柱现的敏感点。她懂得怎样的性爱可以带给身下的人最大的欢愉，近乎是用迷恋的眼神注视着裴柱现动情的模样，尽管已经想象过无数次，但当幻想中的人真实的躺在自己身下呻吟娇喘的时候，姜涩琪感觉自己愈发兴奋了。裴柱现的四肢紧绷，姜涩琪手进出的律动更加激烈，她的动作与快感的周期在她的体内开始共鸣。接着，雷电贯穿了裴柱现的中心，她发出声音，全身痉挛，失去了平衡感，一阵天旋地转。裴柱现喘着气，脑袋里阵阵耳鸣，姜涩琪没有急着将手指抽出，她填满着她，她拥抱着她。  
  
_**世人生而有罪。**_  
_**尽管我并不信仰任何一个宗教。**_  
_**我不知道自己的罪名，却为了赎罪而来到这个世上。**_  
_**我也曾后悔自己的降生，真切的希望过去不曾发生。**_  
_**直到有一天我遇见了她，我的原罪。**_  
_**那一刻我的罪恶拥有了姓名。**_  
  
“迎接黄昏，然后和我一起堕入赫尔海姆拥抱无尽的永夜吧…”姜涩琪低声的邀请在耳边响起。  
  
裴柱现紧紧拥抱住姜涩琪，赤裸和赤裸相贴，“好～”那就一起下地狱吧。  
  
但是涩琪你知道吗？诸神黄昏后的大地会比已经毁灭的旧世界更美丽，绿意更深浓，水果树上结实累累，潺潺的水声在清晨新鲜的空气中传来，美丽的平原仍和以往一样存在。  
  
幸存的神明会重建一个全新的幸福天地，而不久的将来尼德霍格在极远之地坠落下去，消失在寰宇边缘那无底的深渊中。  
  
劫火虽毁灭了宇宙，却也烧毁了一切邪恶，新的秩序又重新建立，新的世界将会更加美好。  
  
_**所以我会爱你，会一直爱你。**_  
_**我会陪你等到诸神黄昏，毁灭后重生。**_  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
